ER Adventures
by cooliochick5
Summary: Some random one-shots of the YJ members having to go to the E.R...For some hilarious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Boredom got the best of me, and shortly after writing "Kill Time" and half of my other awesome ideas that have yet to be written, this epicness was born. Enjoy! Sorry if they are ooc.**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

Artemis sped into the E.R, closely followed by Robin.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO WALLY!" She was quick to ask.

Conner and Kaldur stood in the waiting room, ready to explain.

"We walked into the bathroom the second his head hit the tile, there was blood all over his head!" Conner remembered.

"HE FELL?" Artemis exclaimed.

"How?" Robin asked.

"He had his iPod on very loud, so he could listen to music in the shower, Moves Like Jagger came on, he began dancing, and slipped on a bar of soap." Kaldur recounted.

"HE-He what?" Artemis couldn't believe what she just heard.

"He was dancing in the shower?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, the doctor says he has a serious concussion." Kaldur went on. With one awkward moment of silence later, Artemis and Robin were on the floor laughing.

"He's never gonna live this down is he?" Conner asked. Kaldur shook his head.

"Not any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin moaned as the doctor attend to the last of his injuries. Wally shook his head, and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

"What happened! Is Robin okay!" Artemis asked frantically as she charged into the e.r.

"Yes, what has happened?" Kaldur asked.

"He crashed right through the glass windows are Wayne Tech!" Wally exclaimed.

"How?" Artemis questioned.

"I-I couldn't find my grappling hook." Robin explained, sitting up.

"You mean...this grappling hook?" Wally asked taking his friends left hand and slowly moving his fingers off the gun.

"Yeah, it wasn't in my utility belt." Robin said slowly.

" 'Cause it was in your hand dumb-ass." Wally doubled over laughing. Soon enough even Kaldur and Artemis followed Wally's lead, and were on the ground as well.

"I hate you guys so much." Robin muttered, "So freakin' much."


	3. Chapter 3

Megan rubbed Conner's shoulders as the e.r. doctor did his best to remove to birdhouse that the clones head was now stuck in.

"How did you get your head stuck in a birdhouse anyway?" Wally asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Well..." Conner began.

_Flashback:_

_Conner was just working on his bike, minding his own business, when out of no where, something landed on his shoulder. He stared at the white glob for a minute, then heard a bird cawing._

_"STUPID BIRD!" Conner screamed, grabbing at the blue jay, who only tweeted happily, floating safely on the perch on his birdhouse, which was put up a few months ago by Robin. Diving for the bird house, Conner ripped off the front, unaware that the jay had gotten away, and looked into the tiny house._

_"Hey, Conner." Wally said, smacking his friend's shoulder. Being caught completely off-guard, Conner fell face-first into the bird house._

_End Flashback._

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WALLY!" The clone exclaimed as the speedster tore from the room, leaving the rest of the team cracking up.

"AHHHH!" Wally screamed as he ran. The more distance between him and Conner, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Conner demanded, running into the e.r. A nurse was busy bandaging Megan's face.

"Third degree burns." Robin filled the clone in.

"How?"

"Well you see, Wally, being an idiot, left a banana peel near the oven, so when Miss M went to take her cookies out of the oven, she slipped on the peel, and face planted into her cookies." Robin explained.

"So...it was Wally's fault."

"Yup."

"I'm gonna kick his ass...AGAIN!" The clone yelled, tearing from the e.r, and going to find the Speedster.

"DAMN IT, ROBIN!" Wally screamed, running from Conner yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened to Robin!" Artemis exclaimed as she charged into the e.r to find Robin in a body cast, and Roy and Wally standing awkwardly next to him.

"These three decided to be idiots and ride a shopping cart down the Grand Canyon." Batman explained, emerging from the a shadow.

"Well...why is Robin the only one hurt?" Artemis asked.

"Because, Roy forgot to give him a helmet." Wally explained.

"Hey, don't blame it on me, the cart flipped over!"

"Batman, why haven't you kicked their asses already?" Artemis asked.

"Because," Batman replied, "It's more fun to take them by surprise."


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Artemis and Megan exclaimed as they bolted into the E.R.

"B-batman," Wally paused to cough, "G-got his r-revenge."

Looking over, the two girls could see both Roy and Wally in complete body casts.

"Well you guys shouldn't have hurt Robin." Megan commented, trying to hide a smirk.

"Wrong," Batman corrected," They should have _never_ crossed _The Batman._"


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened!?" Robin and Wally exclaimed, as they ran into the E.R.

"Kaldur jumped in the pool, and he got stuck in a life preserver!" Megan explained frantically.

"OH MY- Wait, he...he got caught in a life preserver?" Wally snickered.

"YES!" Megan exclaimed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RICH!" Dick and Wally laughed together.

"Stop laughing." Kaldur argued.

"BAHAHAHAH! NEVER!" The boys laughed, and until Kaldur could walk again, they didn't need to run anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

"WHATHAPPENEDTOARTEMIS!?" Wally exclaimed, running into the e.r.

"We were walking along the construction site, she tripped, and-." Megan cried.

"AND WHAT!?" Wally argued, when Robin came walking out, laughing like an idiot, video camera in hand.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Wally asked, when he heard screaming.

"ROBIN, GIVE ME THAT TAPE OR YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE IN THE E.R!" Artemis yelled, running out of a room, traffic cone still clearly stuck on her head.

"She got a traffic cone stuck on her head?" Wally asked Megan.

"Yes..." Megan replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Wally laughed, rolling around on the floor.

"It's not funny!" Megan shot, trying to hide her own laughter.

"You're right, you're right...it's fucking hysterical!" Wally burst out laughing yet again.

"YOU'RE NEXT, WALLACE!" Artemis screamed, throwing Robin into a head lock.

Even with a cone on her head, Artemis can still cause you pain!


End file.
